It Is Time
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Pressing a gentle kiss against Dean's neck, Bray whispered softly. "I need you to go to work, little lamb, for you and for me. Then come back to me and let me worship you the way you deserve."
1. Chapter 1

"It's time Dean. Wake up for me little lamb, you have work to do."

Dean groaned as he felt a strong, warm hand rub against his back. "You know, I don't really have to go out there tonight. I could stay back here with you."

"And miss the chance to share you with the world? No, little lamb, you go to work tonight. I will be here once you are done." Bray presses a hand against Dean's back, smiling at the soft rumble that leaves him. "Come, you have work to do."

Dean sighs as he raises up off the small bed. Looking back at the auburn haired man behind him, he studies the silent figure. "You'll be here when I'm done, right?" He frowns when his question is met by silence. Turning slightly, Dean leans forward to look at Bray. "Bray, I swear, don't make me..."

Bray gives him a dark chuckle. "I'll be here, do not worry little lamb. Focus on your match and worry about after...after." Bray ran a hand through Dean's hair, smiling as he leaned into the touch.

Dean sighed as he pressed into the gentle touch, nodding he pulled back. Standing, he stretched out his muscles. "You have the best hands in the world." He grins at Bray's soft huff, chuckling as he reaches for his tank top. "Watch your back while you're back here alone. Don't want to find anymore unnecessary marks on you." Dean grins as he gives Bray a look. "Well, not if they didn't come from me." His grin turns wicked at Bray's nod.

"You better go or we'll end up back in bed." Bray chuckles softly, a blush coloring his already pink cheeks. "Take care of yourself out there, little lamb. Not everyone is as enamored of you as I and I would hate to show them the true error of their ways."

Dean grinned, sucking in a quick breath. "I won't complain. Especially not when you go all like, caveman and shit. You just can't seem to contr..."

Bray moved quickly, grabbing Dean by his waist and pulling him close. He pressed a hard kiss against Dean's lips, a surge of satisfied pleasure shot through him at the others response. Moaning, Bray moved his hands slowly from Dean's waist, sliding them up his sides in a soft caress. "It is time little lamb, time for you to show the world just who Dean Ambrose truly is." He leaned back from the man in front of him. "The sooner you go the sooner you can return."

"Wh-what if I don't want to go right now." Dean whispered, chasing Bray's lips. "Bray..."

Bray chuckled, pulling the broad shouldered man closer. "You will go to work, little lamb, because the reward for your labors will be more than you could have ever expected." Bray felt the muscles beneath his hands flex. The hard body stiffened with desire and he smiled. Pressing a gentle kiss against Dean's neck, Bray whispered softly. "I need you to go to work, little lamb, for you and for me. Then come back to me and let me worship you the way you deserve."

Dean groaned, "I swear if you're not here when I get done, Bray." He blinked at the man in front of him, heart racing at the dark look in Bray's clear blue eyes. "Don't make me come look for you, ok?"

Bray chuckled again. "I will be here..." He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

 _"_ _Mr. Ambrose, you have five minutes until your entrance music begins."_

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a rough sigh. "Just tell me you'll be here when I'm done."

Bray nodded, stepping back slowly, he watched as the man before him gathered himself together. The man before him was no longer his little lamb, the man before him was the WWE Champion, The Lunatic from The Ambrose Asylum. "I will see you soon, little lamb. Right now, it is time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stumbled through the door of his dressing room, sighing in relief to finally be away from the hot glare of the stadium lights. He loved his job, he really did but there were nights when he just wanted to lay down and just...

"You look exhausted, little lamb."

Dean jerked around, groaning in pain as his muscles screamed in protest. "Asshole, you did that shit on purpose." Dean huff. His gaze focused on the dark man sitting behind him. He took in his outfit...black fedora, jacket, and pants. "Thought you weren't working tonight."

"Seems like someone is not happy about the family having the night off." Bray said in a low voice. He watched as Dean slowly eased himself down onto the small cot behind him. The desire to go over and help him was strong but he remained where he was. Aware that his efforts would be rebuffed in the wake of Dean's now mounting anger.

"What the fuck do you mean? You're getting ready to go out there and wrestle tonight?" Dean sank back on the cot with a soft groan. Turning to look at the silent man across from him, Dean glared. "Is it a singles match or..."  
"It is a tag match, do not worry all will be fine, Dean." Bray gave him a small smile, aware of his jealous nature. "It is a small match, nothing to long."

"Just one long enough to humiliate and embarrass you even more." Dean grumbled as he struggled to sit up, his body protesting any type of movement. "Don't do this tonight, not after what happened last week." He knew he shouldn't ask Bray for anything but this was important. "Not tonight Bray, come on you swore..."

"If they say I have to go to work, I have to go to work. It is no different than if we had already been on the schedule. The GM asked us to fill in for a few minutes, that's all." Bray stood up and walked over to Dean. "Do not be jealous, little lamb, he has no more power than what you give to him."

Dean let out an irritated huff. "He's the fucking General Manager, he has way more power than I do." Dean fought back the jealousy running along his nerves. Despite his feelings for Bray and how long they've been together, Dean knew that if given the chance, Bray would stray from him. He'd done it once with their now new general manager, Daniel Bryan. "Look, just, go do your match, be careful and I'll see you when ever you get ready."

"Do I detect a hint of malice in your voice, little lamb? Are you afraid of Daniel once again wanting to join the fold?" Bray gave Dean a calculating look. He understood his jealousy, knew what it felt like to feel the bite of the green horned devil. Leaning over Dean, Bray gave him a predatory look. "Are you wondering if I _want_ Daniel to join the fold, again?"

"Fuck you, Bray." Dean turned away from the smirking man above him. He wouldn't give Bray the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He tried to keep still, to ignore the heat spreading through him as Bray rested with his hands on Dean's thighs. "Why don't you just get the fuck out."

"Fuck me, Dean? Is that how you truly feel right now?" Bray moved until he held the angry blue gaze in front of him. He watched as the pupil's dilated with excitement, heard the swift breath Dean tried to hide from him. Leaning closer, Bray felt his lips curve at the flush slowly creeping over Dean's cheeks. "You want me to hurt you, don't you Dean? You want me to hurt you so bad, to make you pay, to make you _beg_ me not to."

Dean swallowed, trying to control the hot flood of want moving through him. He _did_ want Bray to hurt him, to break him then put him back together. He wanted to be able to walk away from Bray, from this.. _them_...just as Bray walked away from him. Looking up at the man above him, Dean felt his throat tighten as Bray released the breath he was holding. "Bray..."

"You will get your chance, little lamb. I will show you the pleasure to be had, refocus your mind on the right path." Bray moved his hands up Dean's thigh's, squeezing hard enough to feel the muscles flex beneath his fingers. "Do not forget, little lamb, just who is the head of this family." He ran his hand over the bulge between Dean's thigh's. Smiling at the small twitch, Bray tightened his fingers. "Do not forget to whom you belong, little lamb." Bray looked down at the flushed face, chuckling darkly as he watched Dean struggle to remain aloof and detached. "You will not deny me what is mine, Dean." Bray pressed down, sighing at the soft groan that rumbled through Dean's chest. "Yes, Dean, you know _exactly_ what I want."

Dean felt his hands curve into the blanket beneath him. His body heated from the sound of Bray's voice and the quick moving fingers now hidden beneath his jeans. Glancing down, Dean swallowed, his gaze hazing over as he tried not to thrust up. He would not beg Bray for this, he would not... "B-bray..." Dean groaned. _Fuck!_ Dean thought savagely. He looked up into knowing blue eyes, saw when Bray knew he was close to giving in. Gritting his teeth, Dean felt his eyes drift closed as Bray's hand tightened around him. He knew the magic of those hands, what those fingers could do and make him feel. Sucking in a quick breath, Dean felt his stomach tighten with excitement. He needed to stop Bray, to show him he didn't rule him as he wanted to believe. Raising a shaky hand, he gripped the wrist hidden beneath his jeans. "Stop, Bray, you're, _fuck,_ y-you've got a match. You need to f-focus." Dean panted, his grip tightening as he fought back the hot wave of need moving over him.

"Oh, I am focused, little lamb. The path I have chosen to follow at this moment is one of enjoyment and fulfillment." Bray watched as Dean shivered, smiling as he shifted him on the small bed. " _Your_ enjoyment and fulfillment, Dean." He let out a soft huff against Dean's lips, waiting as they slowly parted and Dean sighed. Leaning forward, Bray kissed Dean, a groan rumbling through him as Dean pressed up. He moved his hand, felt the soft breaths leaving Dean and smiled against his lips. Pulling back, he bit Dean's bottom lip, relishing the surprised groan he received in return. He could feel the tension holding Dean tight and knew he had to break it, even if it meant being late for his match. Bray leaned down and whispered next to Dean's ear. He told him how good he was doing, how much he wanted to break him then put him back together. Then, Bray whispered the one set of words he knew would prove to Dean that he meant more to him than anything or anyone else.

Dean's back arched as he listened to Bray's words. He wanted to ignore them, to convince himself that Bray was lying until he'd said it. That one phrase that Dean thought he'd never hear again. He stiffened beneath Bray, eyes wide as he felt his will give. The need to release the tension coursing through him had him reaching for the dark man above him. "Hurry the fuck up, asshole." Dean panted, his jaw clenched as Bray's hand tightened, wrapping Bray's hair around his hand, Dean pulled hard. "I fucking said, hurry up."

Bray chuckled, "Always so impatient, Dean." Bray moved his hand in time with Dean's hips. He held him in a loose circle, tight enough to tease Dean but not tight enough for him to come. "Ou ap toujou fè pati nan m 'jan mwen fè pati nan ou." (You will always belong to me as I belong to you.) Bray watched as Dean's body drew up tight. "Kite m 'pwouve ke li nou la a, Dean, kite m' montre w jis ki jan lajan ou bezwen m ', nou menm ti ti mouton." (Let me prove it to you, Dean, let me show you just how much you need me, little lamb.)

Dean wanted to ignore Bray's words, to believe anything but what he was saying but he couldn't. Not when they were true, not when they meant more than any other words he'd ever heard and especially not when Bray had repeated them more than once. "Then hurry the fuck up before someone knocks." He moaned in frustration. His hips thrust up as Bray's hand tightened around him. He was close... _so close_ and Bray wanted to tease him, to make him wait, he wanted...

"Se pou l 'ale, Dean ou konnen ou vle. Moutre m 'jwenn ou sou chemen ou nan pwogrè." (Let it go, Dean you know you want to. Show me your findings on your path of fulfillment.) Bray whispered against Dean's lips. He smiled at the soft tremble of air that left Dean. This man meant more than anyone else but Bray couldn't show him that now, they didn't have the time but later...

"Bray..." Whispered across Dean's lips as the coil holding him tight snapped. His hands gripped Bray's biceps, squeezing as the hot flood of his orgasm moved through him. "Fuck, I..." He broke off with a harsh gasp as Bray bit down on his neck. "Bastard..." Dean grunted as his vision went white, blood rushing through his veins as he came in Bray's hand.

Bray chuckled as he watched Dean, the pleasure he felt at knowing he did this made him lean forward and kiss Dean again. He glanced up at the door, saw the shadow standing there and frowned, he knew who it was and what they wanted. "I must go, my little lamb but stay here, rest. I will see you once my work is done."

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes, staring up into dilated blue fire. "Yeah, well, don't take to long and that asshole better..." Dean glanced up at the door when a soft knock interrupted him, looking over at Bray he sighed.

"I will return for you, Dean." Bray let out a soft breath against Dean's neck, enjoying the shiver that moved through him. "Right now there is work I must do."

"Yeah, fine whatever just..." Dean gave Bray a look from the corner of his eye then turned away. "Just be careful out there."

Bray nodded as he slowly moved back from the bed. He gave him a dark grin as another insistent knock sounded on the door. "Do not worry Dean, I fear no man. It is time, however, for man to fear me."

Dean watched as Bray washed his hands, adjusted his clothes and walked towards the door. "Did you mean it?" At Bray's small pause, Dean pressed the issue. "When you said them did you mean them?"

"I mean them." Bray said quietly.

Dean let out a small breath as he watched Bray open the door. "Ou ap toujou fè pati nan m 'jan mwen fè pati nan ou." It had been awhile since he'd spoken the language but he could tell it didn't matter to Bray, he was right...it is time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bray frowned as he pulled up outside of the house, the lights were off and it was silent. Not unusual at this time of night, it _was_ unusual that he had to come out to the house after a show. Turning the engine off on his Harley, Bray put the kick stand down and stood up. Moving from the back of the bike, he stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the house in front of him. He wasn't positive he wanted to deal with the impending argument he was sure was about to happen. Letting out a soft sigh, he raised his right foot and walked up the steps to the front door of the house. Bray looked down at the keys in his hand, shifting through them until he found the one he needed. Sliding the key into the lock, he turned it until he heard a soft click, surprised that Dean hadn't changed them after what happened. As he turned the knob, a shiver ran down his spine. The stillness inside the house reminded him of the first time they had been here. The sun was setting and the light had shown all the dust in the air. Dean had been beautiful in the atmosphere. His mind calm, blue eyes sharp, and that grin...Bray shook his head as he thought back to that day.

 _This is a change from what you would usually pick, Dean. I must admit, I am surprised by your choice._

 _I like it here, helps me think you know. The silence can be, uh, helpful when I need to figure thing's out in my head. Besides, the city can be to much at times, all the fans and cars, the noise, it can all be distracting. This is close enough that I can see everything but far enough that I can relax and just...be me._

Bray walked through the living room, running his fingers over the back of the brown suede couch. He smiled as he turned to his left, walking down the hallway past the kitchen, to the last door on his right. He hesitated in turning the knob, knowing there was a chance he could be dealing with one of two men tonight, Dean the lunatic or Dean the lover. Pushing the door open, Bray took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, surprised to hear the shower running. Looking around he nodded as he started to undress, heading towards the sound of the shower and the man he knew was behind the door.

Dean stood under the fall of water, enjoying the feel of the stinging, hot spray on his skin. He knew he should have waited at the arena but he was in need of some peace and he didn't want to go back to the hotel, so he'd come here. The one place he'd not been in almost a year, not since the shit storm with Bryan. Frowning, Dean fought back his anger over how the situation happened. He didn't usually listen to the gossips but this time they had been right. Bray had a thing for Daniel and the world had watched as Bray broke his heart by publicly declaring his feelings for Daniel.

 _"_ _This...this is why I've had to wait?! So you could do this to_ me _for Daniel Bryan?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Just where in the hell..."_

 _"_ _I do not owe you an explanation, Dean."_

 _"_ _You don't...what the fuck do you mean by that? How the fuck could you come to me..."_

 _"_ _It is not for you to understand, little lamb! Let it be...for now. This is out of your hands, there is someone else in charge of this."_

Sighing, Dean felt his shoulders drop as he thought back to why he'd left so early. He didn't really hate their new GM, Daniel was a hard guy to dislike. What he hated was Bray's reaction to him, how he would light up at Daniel's supposed innocence. It made his stomach turn to think about how fascinated Bray became of the other man. Turning his head under the water, Dean stood there thinking about what Bray had said earlier. If he really did mean it then maybe he didn't have to worry about Daniel anymore. He was married now and Bray had seemed _so_ sincere...

"You are thinking far to much, little lamb."

Dean jerked around at the sound of Bray's voice. "Uh, hey, w-what are you doing here?"

Bray smiled as he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the shower. "I had planned to relax after my match, however that was not to happen." Bray pulled the curtain closed behind him. "There was something missing." He gave Dean a small smile, sure he knew the answer to the question he was going to ask but he asked it either way. "Why did you leave without me Dean? I thought we were going to relax, together."

Dean squinted at Bray through the water running down in his eyes. Looking away, he frowned. "You know why I left, I wasn't going to stay and watch you fawn all over..."

"That is not what happened, you should have stayed and watched. You wouldn't be so worried..."

"I am _not_ worried." Dean cut Bray off angrily. Pushing away from the shower wall he turned to face him fully. "If you really meant what you said then you _know_ why I left. Obviously you were just being an asshole again and saying a whole lot of shit..."

"I mean it Dean, I am here am I not? Is this not enough for you? I came here for _you_. I kept the key _you_ gave me, a reminder of what _I_ had to give up in my journey to find myself. If I did not mean it I never would have said it." Bray watched as Dean struggled to keep his temper in check. He reached out and pulled Dean closer, enjoying the warm, wet skin against his own cooler body. "Ou ap toujou fè pati nan m 'jan mwen fè pati nan ou, Dean." Bray pressed a kiss against the frowning mouth, tightening his arm around Dean until he felt him slowly relax.

"You're still an asshole." Dean said softly.

Bray chuckled, letting out a silent sigh of relief. He would get Dean the lover this evening, more than what he had been hoping for. "You said the words before I left. Why repeat them if you were going to leave?"

"He still feels something for you and you can say what you want, I saw it when he looked at you last week. I'll deal with the shit at work but outside of it, that's not fair to me Bray. I have to think about me first this time, that dark place in my head." Dean pointed at his head, a frown curving his lips down. "That...that _hell,_ that is my mind, will not let me go back down that hole with you." Dean turned away from Bray. "You said it is time, to let you show me." He glanced at Bray before easing away from him. "Then show me." Dean felt the arm around him tighten, knew that this time it was all or nothing.

"Only if you're ready, little lamb. I can not show you something that may do more harm to you than good." Bray felt a thrum of excitement run through him as he thought of being able to possess Dean completely. Pulling Dean closer Bray watched as Dean took a deep breath. "You're afraid of me." He said softly. Bray slowly started to release Dean but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No...I'm not...i-it's not you..." Dean stammered. He shifted against Bray, holding back a groan at the feel of their skin sliding together.

"If not me then what, Dean, what has you hesitating to give in to what you already know you want?" Bray watched as the man in front of him struggled with an answer. Squeezing him gently, Bray looked at Dean with confusion. "Will you not tell me?" He asked softly.

"You'll leave again, you always do. You make these promises then just..." Dean started, his blue gaze on the wall behind Bray. He glanced down at Bray, surprised to see his gaze on him.

"I am not leaving you this time, Dean. Daniel was a distraction, nothing more. He was something I needed to get out of my system. I had to make sure I could come to you with nothing holding me back."

"Then what is this shit going on with you and Orton, huh? You and him on the same page, what the fuck? It's not out..."

Bray cut him off with a hard kiss, his heart racing as he realized that it wasn't fear holding Dean back it was _pain._ "I do not mean to hurt you, Dean."

"You can't fucking help it, it's who you are. That's why I came here." Dean's shoulders slumped, a sad sigh leaving his lips. "And I'm the ass that keeps letting you do it."

"It is a script, Dean nothing more. What I feel for you is me, my heart. _You know me_ , Dean, you would know if I were playing a game or not." Bray held Dean close, reaching behind him to turn off the now cooling water. "Come, let's dry off and we can talk about this more. I have been remiss in showing you just how I feel for you, little lamb."

Dean wanted to refuse, to just tell Bray to leave and forget that he'd even come out to the house. Instead, he followed Bray out of the shower, standing still as he was dried off with a soft, fluffy towel. "I get it Bray, really, you just...it's not for you to be with one person and I know I'm a lot to handle at times."

"And yet, I can not seem to leave you be." Bray said softly. He wrapped the towel around Dean's waist, smiling at the look in his dark blue eyes. "Come, it seems there is more for us to discuss than we knew." Bray pulled Dean from the bathroom and back into the bedroom, guiding him over to the dark red couch across from the bed.

"This shit storm with Orton, seriously fucked up Bray. I mean just what the fuck is it you hope to accomplish by fucking with his head?" Dean followed Bray, tired and irritated with the whole situation. "You know what, never mind, I honestly do _not_ want to know."

"Yes you do, if you did not you never would have asked the questions." Bray pulled Dean down with him, watching as he resisted at first then finally gave in with a soft huff of irritation. "Randy is not the type of distraction you wish to think he is Dean. I am under contract as are you to fight the matches they want, to play the role they ask us to play."

"You take shit to fucking personal though Bray. The bullshit with Daniel should never have happened but it did and it's happening again with Orton." Dean leaned away from Bray, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them. "Don't say you mean it..."

"Damn you, Dean, I mean it." Bray looked at Dean with a knowing gaze. "You know better than anyone other than Harper, what those words mean to me. I would not use them lightly, especially not with you, not after everything we have been through." Bray watched the play of emotions cross Dean's face. He understood the hesitation and mistrust on Dean's part but he'd proven otherwise since. "You know I am not that same man. This... _thing_ with Randy is just a way to exercise my mind while Harper is away. Nothing more, if I need someone, I have you, little lamb. I do not require anything else."

Dean felt the heat of Bray's words, sighed as he leaned back against the couch. "You're still an asshole for what you did to me. You could have just told me the truth about you and Daniel."

"The risks were greater than I had anticipated, it cost far more than I was expecting. Trust me when I say Dean, it is time. I have this need of you that can not be quenched by anyone but you." Bray leaned towards Dean, watching as the man in front of him started to turn a light pink. Running a hand through Dean's hair, Bray smiled as the dark, wet strands curled around his fingers. "Mwen tounen al jwenn reklamasyon ke ki se m '. Sa ki ou te pwomèt m 'sou yon jou lannwit anpil tankou sa a."(I come to claim that which is mine. That which you promised me on a night much like this.) He knew that once said, there was no turning back for them, that this would bind them together forever. "Mwen te mande pou padon ou, Dean, te mete tout espwa pasyans pou repons ou, men mwen pa ka tann ankò. Ou se m 'yo, Dean, sa, m'a kite pa gen okenn lòt gen ou." (I have asked for your forgiveness, Dean, have waited patiently for your answer but I can not wait any longer. You are mine, Dean, I will let no other have you.)

Dean arched up into the touch, his hands moving up to Bray's hair, gripping tightly. "M 'ba ou sa ki se pou ou. Mwen padonnen nou, si ou yo ale nan dwe vre nan pawòl." (I give you that which is yours. I forgive you, if you are going to be true to your words.) Dean panted as he looked up at the flushed man above him. "Ou ka gen sa ki ou reklame osi lontan ke ou sonje Bondye te pwomèt la ofri." (You can have that which you claim as long as you remember the promise offered.) Taking a deep breath, he responded to Bray's statement, watching as sky blue eyes dilated in pleasure. "Ou ka gen sa ki ou reklame osi lontan ke ou sonje Bondye te pwomèt la bay yo." (You can have that which you claim as long as you remember the promise given.) He grunted in surprise as Bray jerked him forward, cool air caressing his skin as his towel fell away from his hips. Sucking in a quick breath, Dean had just enough time to look up before Bray leaned down and kissed him.

Bray gave Dean teasing, little nips, distracting him from what it was he was really doing. He moved a hand slowly across Dean's stomach, a smile curving his lips at the flexing muscles. Smiling, Bray moved down Dean's body. "Mwen pran sa kim 'yo, w fè pati nan m', Dean."(I take that which is mine, you belong to me, Dean.) He moved down between Dean's legs, watching as wide, dark eyes followed him. He proceeded to taste Dean, to lick and kiss every single inch of skin he could reach. Running gentle hands over the trembling flesh, Bray breathed against sweat dampened skin. Tonight..tonight he would claim Dean and take what was rightfully his... "It is time, little lamb, it is time."


	4. Chapter 4

Bray bit down on the thick muscle of Dean's thigh, relishing the harsh grunt that left him. They had moved from the couch to the bed, hands roaming over skin while they shared small, heated kisses. Bray ran a hand over Dean's left calf, pressing a gentle kiss against the shivering muscle. "Mwen reklame ou, Dean Ambrose, kòm m 'pwòp. Pa gen lòt ka oswa ap gen ou. Ou se m 'ak mwen menm ki pou ou." (I claim thee, Dean Ambrose, as my own. No other can or shall have you. You are mine and I am yours.)

Dean groaned, he wasn't going to last long if Bray kept talking like that. "Y-you're doing that on purpose." Dean grunted as Bray bit him again, it didn't hurt, if anything it only made him harder. The fact that Bray would take the time to worship him like _this_ made Dean a little light headed with pleasure. "You're trying to..." He broke off with a groan as Bray leaned forward, a hand wrapping around him. "Bast..." Dean started but couldn't help but moan as Bray squeezed him, his back arching off the bed as he struggled to keep focus. "You're being..." Dean panted out as Bray moved his head up then down, fingers clenching the sheets tight. He swallowed back the sound that rose in his throat, desperately trying to keep some type of control over his body. He gave up when he felt a hand slide over his left ass cheek, squeezing gently, the fingers massaging the soft flesh. Dean went limp as gentle fingers moved down and between his ass. Flushing with pleasure, he blinked up at the man above him, surprised to see the smile curving his lips. "Wh-what are you grinnin' at asshole?" Dean groaned, hips moving restlessly against the sheets.

Bray ran a dark, hot gaze over Dean, hands moving over him in a slow, possessive caress. "The fact that I get to see you like this again, little lamb." He pressed a kiss against Dean's calf, chuckling softly. "I have missed you, seeing you this way. So needy and desperate for me, demanding I ease the tension in you." He leaned over Dean, a slow smile curving his lips at the small thrusting of Dean's hips. "Èske ou pare pou m 'Dean? Èske ou anvi plezi nan ak satisfaksyon ke ou konnen mwen ka ba ou?"(Are you ready for me Dean? Do you crave the pleasure and satisfaction that you know I can give you?)

Dean tried to ignore the hot flood of lust spreading through his system. The desire to thrust up and get himself off pounded through him until Bray's hand stopped its movements. Eyes snapping open, Dean looked up into twin pools of midnight liquid. "Bray..." He blinked at the press of a slick finger against his hole, body shivering as he tried to relax. "W-warn me next time." Dean moaned, throat working around the sound, toes curling with pleasure. When had he gotten the lube and used it? The thought disappeared just as quickly as it came, his mind filling with the sensation of a finger easing into him. "Christ..." Dean whispered, pleasure racing along his nerves.

"The look upon your face is what I wish to see. If you could only see the wonder, the passion that fills your eyes." Bray whispered, slowly easing his index finger into Dean. He took a shivery breath as the tight flesh squeezed around the single digit. "The way you feel is something I've been dreaming of for so long." Leaning forward, Bray licked at Dean's tip, grinning at the groan that echoed around the room. He added a second finger, pressing gently into Dean's body. He would not rush this, not after having waited this long to be here again. Stretching the tight, pink flesh,Bray leaned forward, mouth closing over the hard cock in front of him. He hummed in pleasure as Dean's hips stuttered up, relishing in the helpless whimper that filled the room. Pulling back and off with a lewd pop, Bray stared down into the flushed face of his partner. "Mwen vle nou kom pou m 'ak ankò yon fwa mwen menm ki anndan kè nou. Mwen vle wè figi ou jan ou kraze apa ak mwen mete ou tounen ansanm. Mwen vle fè kòm fèmen nan syèl la ke mwen ka jwenn lè tout tan tout tan mwen menm ki anndan kè nou."(I want you to cum for me and again once I am inside you. I want to see your face as you break apart and I put you back together. I want to be as close to heaven as I can get when ever I am inside you..) He watched as Dean's eyes closed and his mouth formed a small "o". Bray went back to his previous ministrations, which included sucking down the hard cock in front of him and teasing the fluttering hole wrapped tightly around his fingers.

Dean swallowed back the urge to thrust all out into Bray's mouth. The hot, wet, heat had him so close to the edge he was about to lose it. One hand gripping the sheets, the other in Bray's hair, Dean's hips moved in small, abortive thrusts. "W-Wyatt, p-tanpri...I-Mwen vle ou..." (W-Wyatt, p-please...I-I need you to...) He could feel his body growing heavy, tension tightening his body as Bray sucked harder, cheeks hollowing with his actions. "W ap ale nan..."(You're going to...) Dean gasped out in a strangled voice. "Tanpri, kè m '...lavi m'..."(Please, my heart...my life...) Dean groaned as Bray pulled back, sucking in a harsh breath at the loss of his fingers in him and his mouth on him. "No, Bray...w-wait..."

Bray smiled as he moved between Dean's legs. "Mwen pa kite ou, nou menm ti ti mouton. Jis fè tèt mwen nan kay la."(I am not leaving you, little lamb. Just making myself at home.) Running a slick hand over himself, Bray sucked in a quick breath, eyes drifting close in pleasure. "Manyen m ', Dean, raple m' nan plezi a jwenn soti nan manyen ou yo."(Touch me, Dean, remind me of the pleasure found from your touch.) He waited to see what Dean would do. It was usually a fight trying to get Dean to yield but tonight...tonight was different. "Sa a li...montre m, nou menm ti ti mouton. Moutre m 'sa li ye ou vle soti nan m'."(That's it...show me, little lamb. Show me what it is you want from me.) He groaned as Dean's hand wrapped around his. Relaxing his hold, he followed the slow pull of Dean's hand, eyes watching his face closely. "Mwen bay li tout tounen ba ou, tout bagay ou mande, li se pou ou, renmen m 'yo, kè m'."(I give it all back to you, everything you ask, it is yours, my love, my heart.) Bray groaned as he pressed into Dean, the tight, puckered hole fluttered around him as he breached the outer ring. Running a hand down Dean's left leg then back up, he pressed a kiss against the inside of his knee. "Ou fè pati nan pa gen yon lòt men m ', Dean, pa gen yon sèl men mwen."(You belong to no one else but me, Dean, no one but me.)

Dean groaned as Bray pressed deeper, struggling not to demand he move faster. He would admit to the desire to just enjoy himself. To relax and let Bray take care of him but to do that...to do that would mean giving him full control. _Haven't you already done that?_ Dean arched, his back leaving the bed as Bray finally... _finally_...pressed all the way in. Opening his eyes, Dean looked up at Bray through a haze of lust. If Bray could give him everything, again, couldn't he do the same? Would it hurt to really trust him when he said this time would be different? Sighing, Dean reached up and pulled Bray closer. He'd take this leap again, what more could he do? Wrapping a leg around Bray's waist, he moaned as he struggled to get the words out. Until Bray moved, his hips pulling back then thrusting forward sharply. Biting his bottom lip, Dean let out a gust of air as Bray leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his neck. He would show him, if he couldn't tell him right now he would give his answer through his actions.

Bray felt it as Dean gave in, sure the other wasn't aware of his actions yet. Smiling, he moved, adjusting their bodies to a more comfortable position. Reaching for a pillow, he lifted Deans hips, grinning as he groaned in pleasure. When they were finally where he wanted them, Bray gripped Dean's hips and thrust forward, watching as Dean started to fall apart. It was a sight that he would always remember as he thrust harder, hissing in surprise as Dean's nails curled into his back. He could feel it, the way Dean was losing control, he could feel the desperation as he tried to hold back his response. Adjusting his hips, Bray leaned down and kissed Dean, groaning as his hold tightened around him. "Always, Dean, only you."

Dean panted against Bray's lips. "Good, not doing that other shit." He groaned as his body tightened around Bray, hips moving in counter to the thrusting one's between his thighs. Dean gasped when Bray brushed his prostate, repeating the action until he was strung taut and needy. "S-stop teasing, Bray."

Bray chuckled breathlessly. "Never tease you, little lamb." He thrust harder, his head falling forward as his hips picked up speed, When Dean arched up beneath him, he knew it was time. Time to let go, for them to finally reach that plateau as one. To be able to reclaim and enjoy the pleasure that they were only capable of giving the other. Holding Dean close, Bray felt the familiar heat begin at the soles of his feet and spread. He knew there was no turning back after this, for Dean and himself it was forward or no where and he wanted everything he could gret from Dean.

"I-m 'ba ou tout bagay ke ou mande pou ak sa ki unasked."(I-I give you everything that you ask for and that which is unasked.) Dean ran his hands over Bray's sweaty back, Hoping his words would be enough, hoping that they would finally be able to put the past in the past and move forward. "Koulye a, sispann k ap deplase konsa fucking ralanti ak fuck m 'deja!"(Now stop moving so fucking slow and fuck me already!)

Bray chuckled, a breathless sound as he gave Dean what they both wanted. He had known Dean was ready, could feel it in the restless moving of his hands. "Si li se ki sa ou vle, Dean."(If it is what you desire, Dean.) Bray thrust harder, not giving him a chance to answer. He gave into the demands of his body, felt the hot slide of his orgasm rush over him as Dean went taught beneath him. "Soti nan lavi sa a jouk pwochen an, nou pral pou tout tan fè yon sèl."(From this life until the next, we will forever be one.)

Dean arched up as everything narrowed down to Bray and the feel of him thrusting in and out of him. The hold he had around Dean's waist tightened as Dean fell apart. His vision slid from gray to white as his body splintered apart. Twisting as his orgasm ripped through him, Dean held on to Bray, panting with the force of his release. "Mwen fè sèman...chak fwa...chak fwa ou fè sa..."(I swear...every time...every time you do that...)

Bray leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Dean's lips, moaning as he came inside the hot body beneath him. He knew this was as close to heaven as he would be allowed and he would gladly take it. A soft sigh escaped him as he pressed his forehead against Dean's, eyes closed enjoying the sounds of their breaths echoing around the room. "It is only because of you, little lamb, only because of you."

Dean chuckled, the sound soft and breathy. "Yeah, whatever, you always wanna blame me." He pulled Bray closer, relishing the feel of them pressed together. "You staying the night or..." He didn't want to get his hopes up then have them dashed again, it would hurt to give everything and get nothing in return.

"I am not going anywhere, Dean, not as long as I am allowed to remain here with you." He ran a soothing hand down Dean's side, smiling softly at the way Dean's muscled rippled beneath his touch. "Not this time, I will remain here with you."

Dean nodded, pushing at the broad chest above him. "Good, means you can wash my back when we get in the shower cause I need another one, thanks to you."

Bray chuckled as he slowly moved off of Dean, hissing in displeasure as his cock left Dean's slick hole. "Fine, little lamb, come, let me clean you then we can discuss everything else later?"

"Yeah, I, uh, w-we can talk about, you know...stuff. As long as..." Dean sat up as Bray moved back. "As long as we're soaking in the tub, to old to do all of this all the time."

Bray laughed, the sound light and full as he helped Dean up off of the bed. "I will help you relax, little lamb and discuss our future."

Dean grinned as he left the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Bout damn time." Dean stated as he brushed past Bray, a smile curving his lips. This time things were going to be different, this time it was all about them.


End file.
